bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Timeline
This is a timeline based on the chronological events of There's Something in the Sea, containing information that was revealed rather than when events and updates happened in real time (our 2009 timeline). Relevant and possibly relevant information from BioShock will be included. Please note that when specific months and days are not given, they are only known to occur within the specified year. They are not necessarily arranged in chronological order within that year. 1906 September 3: Orrin Oscar Lutwidge is (supposedly) born 1919 Andrew Ryan flees Russia in the wake of revolution; heads to the United States of America 1923 May 17: James Millard Oakes born. 1946 James Millard Oakes disappears Brigid Tenenbaum disappears Jean Louis Roget disappears Mimi Tabor and Elgar Vankin disappear Icelandic fishermen complain of "dead seas" and allege that oil slicks have killed off whole areas of the ocean February 13: Lutwidge Property Management declares fictitious business name March 8: Liddell & Lewis Publishers declares fictitious business name April 5: Scarlet Sovereign declares fictitious business name May 20: Scarlet Sovereign sends invoice to Warden Yarn for large amounts of steel November 5: Rapture is mostly finished, it opens to an influx of citizens. December: Yi Suchong noted missing in Chinese paper 1947 Repeated equipment failures on commercial vessels; shipping routes are shifted quietly by NATO A USAF C-47 "Skytrain" vanishes with seventeen troops and two decorated pilots after a bizarre final radio call A Child's Garden of Cyphers is published by Liddell & Lewis Dr. Steinman disappears. February: A number of Australians, including Kyburz, disappear from Turtle Bay 1948 Frank Fontaine arrives in Rapture Julie Langford disappears 1951 (presumably) Rapture is finished. Andrew Ryan cuts off contact with the surface. 1952 April 17: Lutwidge pens letter to Warden Yarn from Scarlet Sovereign with concerns about being used as a "shield" for North Atlantic construction project December 19: Lutwidge Property Management produces Statement of Holdings (filed 21st) 1953 The ill-fated Baldur vanishes during the second leg of its quixotic attempt to follow the Viking charts 1954 June 22: Lutwidge types letter to Ryan about disappointment in not being invited to Rapture 1955 Reports of a "phantom lighthouse" precedes the discovery of six capsized Icelandic fishing vessels October 22: The Russian KGB publishes an internal report about various missing persons cases and suspected defection to western democracies. 1956 Final radio transmissions from the English vessel Ice Beagle before its disappearance: "That doesn't make sense. It shouldn't be there... do you see them? They're watching us!" Jack is "born" in a lab under the supervision of Tenenbaum and Suchong The I.O.O.P (International Order Of the Pawns) ships out its introductory pamphlet for those desiring to quest for Rapture 1957 Celeste Roget travels to the Himalayas to find her father January 22: Frank Fontaine installs first Power to the People machine in Rapture, likely as a response to conflict 1958 April 23: LWS (Lee Wilson Seward) sends Orrin Oscar Lutwidge a letter regarding IOOP business and his suspicions against the Red Pawn May 23: "The Red Pawn" sends the forged "Thingumbob" letter to Celeste, leading her to believe that it was from Lutwidge. June: Lutwidge records ""Terra Incognito" #XVI = le Maison Dieu" June 17: Lutwidge writes a letter to the "Red Pawn" stating "the game is at an end." July 28: Auger Detection writes letter to Celeste about continued investigation of Lutwidge and his association with an accomplice, codenamed "Red Pawn", in forging documents. September: Lutwidge records numerous audio tapes for "the Seeker," writes symbols on the basement tiles of Warden Yarn, hides the Puzzle Boxes, and disappears Lutwidge sends a letter to the Grey Pawn noting his concerns about the Red Pawn. September 12: Frank Fontaine fakes own death November 13: The English fishing vessel Hackness becomes lost in the North Atlantic and encounters the Phantom Lighthouse. December: The Lutwidge Property Management building on Lower Broadway burns down Lutwidge stops in Ireland to visit Jeremiah Lynch,then travels to Reykjavik, Iceland on his way to the Frozen Triangle. December 30: Dash H. Carmady takes photos of the tiles in Lutwidge's basement workshop at the Warden Yarn Building December 31: Masquerade party is thrown; the Kashmir Restaurant attacked, and the civil war begins 1959 Orrin Oscar Lutwidge arrives in Rapture and encounters a french woman, James Millard Oakes, and Catherine. The Vulmea is found adrift, its fourteen man crew missing; dinners half eaten Big Daddies are commissioned for creation by Andrew Ryan to protect Little Sisters in Rapture during the civil war. The Vita-Chambers are installed in Rapture. Lutwidge leaves Rapture (?) Ryan puts the Bathyspheres into lock-down. 1960 January: Transatlantic Flight DF-0301 (Jack's flight) run by Apollo Air vanishes with six crew persons and eighty-nine passengers; international search efforts fail. U.S. and NATO vessels are sent out to sweep the area. Lutwidge takes a newspaper clipping from the night of the plane crash, noting that "the radio has fallen silent" The events of BioShock occur Persistent rumors claim that a nuclear submarine sank while searching for Flight DF-0301 August 3: Auger Detection spies "Orrin O. Lutwidge" in his mid-Manhattan lab/workshop and he is seen working with hypodermic needle and jars, presumably Adam, Eve or Plasmids, as well as his manuscript Celeste Roget spies on Lutwidge in one of his laboratories; he is naked and working on a lengthy manuscript Summer: A "RØd Killian Quain" meets with Lex Harlan, editor of Visionary Wonder Stories in his New York office November: The first chapters of "Utropolis Now!" are published. A classified ad from Lutwidge/Quain mentioning the "I.O.O.P." is included December 2: Quain is admitted to Tollevue Mental Hospital December 9: Quain is moved to the Secure Ward. December 21: Sixth session with Quain/Lutwidge is recorded by Dr. Howard Lyman 1961 February 2: Quain/Lutwidge's 21st session, presumably begins electroconvulsive therapy the next day August 25: Cindy Meltzer, Mark Meltzer's daughter, is born September: "The Man From Utropolis (?)" and "Words of Wonder" are printed in Visionary Wonder Stories 1963 November: Icelandic vessel spots volcanic island forming, dubbed "Surtsey" 1966 May: The Monthly Undergrounder publishes an interview with Lee Wilson Seward 1967 February February 11:Jeremiah Lynch finds a Big Daddy Doll on the beach near Liscannor Bay Ireland February 17: Jeremiah Lynch finds footprints on Lahinch Beach (in Liscannor Bay, Ireland) February 18: Maura Clune disappears from Liscannor Bay, Co. Clare Ireland. March March 9: Jeremiah Lynch sends Mark Meltzer photos of the footprints on the beach. March 15: Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield disappears from Felixstowe, England, vessel detects red light underwater SW of Felixstowe harbor March 18: Jeremiah Lynch writes letter to Mark Meltzer regarding footprints and kidnapping, and sends a picture of the Big Daddy Doll; Something in the Sea Phase One begins (presumably) March 22: Ulrike Moeller disappears from the town of Wayguard in the Südtondern District of Germany. Interpol in St. Cloud France become involved in the investigation. April April 4: Four-year-old Chantal Dumas is kidnapped from St. Lutgardis orphanage in the town of De Hann in West Flanders, Belgium April 11: A newspaper reports that Camillie Dumas, aged six, is kidnapped in La Rocchelle, France; red lights appear in the harbor April 23: Red Glow alarms Spanish fishermen in La Boca, Spain April 24: Elena Rodriguez goes missing from La Boca, Spain May May 5: Boatman dodged "ghost sub" on Douro River, Spain May 23: Ghost lights near Cadiz, Spain June June 2: Mark Meltzer sends info to Philadelphia Observer "Mysterious red light" circles the cruise ship Golden Queen, in the mid-Atlantic. June 14: The US Coast Guard sights a "fast-moving red light" under the surface near the Virgin Islands Jennifer Walker, aged five, is taken from her holiday bungalow in Puerto Rico June 17: Meltzer receives brush-off from the Philadelphia Observer June 30: Meltzer sends letter to his representative including his research July Sightings of a "Ghost Sub" occur in the Florida Keys Within 7 days, girls disappear from Savannah, Georgia; Daytona Beach, Florida; and Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. July 14: A police report of a further break-in and kidnapping of Melinda Jelenski in Wilmington, North Carolina July 15: UNI publishes report containing information regarding the disappearances July 25: A letter addressed to Mark Meltzer from the House of Representatives thanks him for information relating to the mystery submarines; referred to the Office of Naval Intelligence August August 5: Girl missing from Williamsburg, Virginia August 6: Mystery lights in Chesapeake Bay, United States of America August 8: Kidnapping in Fredericksburg, Virginia August 9: False alarm at the Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland; invasion called hoax August 10: Abduction of Amy, daughter of Ester George, at Atlantic City, New Jersey The "World Weekly Oracle" publishes a story on Ester George. August 12-17: Red light sightings around New York, New York; multiple kidnappings August 14: Letter received by Meltzer from Esther George re: kidnapping on August 10 August 19: Light spotted at Montauk, Long Island New York August 25: Abduction from Innsmouth, Rhode Island August 27: Three abductions and red lights seen in Boston, Massachusetts September September 1: Roscoe Inman of ONI sends a letter to Mark Meltzer commending him on the high quality of his research and requesting any additional information. Meltzer receives classified information regarding the disappearances from Roscoe Inman. Various sightings along the New England coast: Cape Cod, Massachusetts; Gloucester, New Hampshire; Portland, Maine; Bar Harbor, Maine; Yarmouth, Nova Scotia, Canada September 28: Meltzer sends letter to Roscoe Inman regarding planned stake out at St. John, New Brunswick, Canada October October 1: Meltzer takes photos of Big Sister in St. John, New Brunswick, Canada The kidnappings and red light sightings begin moving back down the coast again. October 20: Mark Meltzer stakes out the beach near his wife, Amanda Meltzer's parent's house in Montauk, Rhode Island October 21: Meltzer takes final photo of his daughter, near the home of his wife's parents. On October 21 the Big Sister kidnaps Cindy. October 27: Meltzer questioned in kidnapping of his daughter 1968 March March 6: Meltzer is discharged from Tollevue Between March 6 and April 25: Meltzer encounters Big Sister on the docks on the Hudson River, New Jersey April April 25: Meltzer's legs are x-rayed May May 19: Meltzer is prescribed painkillers May 20: Meltzer receives divorce papers from his wife, Amanda May 21: Something in the Sea phase two begins (presumably) May 24: Phil Isidore calls, concerned about why Mark has not been contacting him May 26: Roscoe Inman calls asking about Mark’s “accident” May 27 Meltzer sends letters to his supporters apologizing for lapsed contact and explaining the run in with the Big Sister May 28: Benny Stango calls harassing Mark about his missing daughter May 29: Benny Stango calls again asking about reports of a red light seen around Mark’s office the previous night. The Lunchbox Puzzle appears June June: The Monthly Undergrounder publishes articles on Lutwidge and The Vanishing. June: Flann McDonagh writes a reply to the Monthly Undergrounder about The Vanishing article and mentioning his missing uncle's connection to Andrew Ryan June 1: Roscoe Inman calls cautioning that the lunchbox puzzle could just be a prank or trick June 2: Meltzer opens puzzle box (presumably) June 3: Philip Isidore calls and sends a letter about the Utropolis story he sent Meltzer June 4: Amanda Meltzer calls, saying that searching for Cindy is hopeless and Mark should contact Dr. Lyman June 9: Phil Isidore calls with information on “The Vanishings” June 11: Benny Stango calls to harass Meltzer and insinuate that he will have him taken in for questioning June 12: Roscoe Inman calls warning Meltzer to keep a low profile because ONI has been prepping files on “potential dissidents” June 17: German reporter calls about his article on missing persons which Meltzer requested June: Phil Isidore appears on the “Mid-Nite Ryde” radio talkshow and talks about the Vanishing June 25: Roscoe Inman calls regarding the Vanishing and promising internal info June 26: Celeste Roget calls asking Meltzer to stop calling her but offering her sympathies June 29:Celeste Roget writes Mark a reply letter warning of those who would not want him to continue the search. Mark attends a James Millard Oakes league meeting and is tracked by thuggish followers afterwards. June 30: Jeremiah Lynch calls expressing his pique at being left out of the investigation and recommending the Frozen Triangle Book July July 1-2: Mark receives the Rapture anthem record July 3: Charles Molley, Amanda's lawyer, calls requesting that Mark stop phoning “his client” July 8: Celeste Roget sends a telegram to Mark dismissing Lutwidge as insane. July 9:Meltzer goes to the remains of Lutwidge’s burnt-out lab at his Lower Broadway Suites. He enters and finds the “Seeker” recording. Meltzer is caught by Stango and the local police but is released shortly afterward. July 10: Mark returns to the warehouse in the early morning and looks under the floorboards as he was clued to do by Lutwidge’s recording. There he finds the Vault-Puzzle. July 12: Celeste Roget calls saying that Mark should not trust Lutwidge or anything that he may have left behind July 13: Mark cracks the first layer of the Vault-Puzzle and finds the message from Lutwidge hinting that he should go to Scarlet Sovereign Imports on the Hudson River July 14: Roscoe Inman calls suggesting that Celeste cannot be trusted July 15: Celeste Roget calls berating Mark for calling her a liar. Mark Meltzer types up an increasingly distressed and disjointed letter of apology to Celeste but doesn’t send it July 16: Amanda Meltzer calls in reply to Mark’s question of whether Cindy had ever owned A Child's Garden of Cyphers July 17: Jeremiah Lynch calls commenting on Lutwidge’s “trickster” personality and numerous misleading forgeries. July 22: Meltzer goes to Lutwidge’s Scarlet Sovereign warehouse in the Battery Park area. Mark enters, finds a bathroom with a red door, breaks the “Red Queen’s glass” inside, and finds the Bellman’s Chart, the tape recording alluding to the August 8th beaches, and the Jewelry box puzzle. Meltzer is intercepted by local dock patrolmen but not arrested; The Bellman's Chart appears on wall; Stango calls about warehouse incursion. July 28: Call from Jeremiah Lynch regarding Lutwidge's connections to Lewis Carroll; Hunting of the Snark appears on right table July 29: Call from Inman regarding sea currents July 30: Presumably after opening the jewelry puzzle box, Mark types up a list of locations for August 8 and posts on his wall July 31: Meltzer draws continents on the Bellman's Chart August August: Giant Boulder Saucer Con occurs, Phil Isadore interviews Lex Harlan August 3: Call from Phil Isodore regarding California point, Meltzer writes up Working Theories sheet August 4: Call from Celeste Roget about Bellman point in Nice, France August 6: Ulrich Broder calls about German point, and Tenenbaum August 7: Mark Meltzer posts a calender piece for August 8 on the wall. The note says "Tomorrow is the day! Jones Beach, here I come. Hoping my contacts hit the other nine beaches...got a feeling this is BIG." August 8: On the date alluded to inside the jewelry puzzle box (08/08) bottles of Arcadia Merlot from Worley Winery land on beaches noted on the Bellman's chart, with information from, and invitation to, Rapture August 10: Mark returns to his office with posters and a wine bottle from the beach. August 11: Mark Meltzer goes over various papers from Scarlet Sovereign Imports, including a Letter from Scarlet Sovereign to Warden Yarn. Mark writes notes regarding Andrew Ryan. August 12: Call form Celeste suggesting that the bottles on the August 8th beaches were planted by Lutwidge. August 17: Call from Jeremiah Lynch with “the Drunken Sailor” song (Presumably) Mark uses the Drunken Sailor song on the Jewelry Box puzzle which “key” causes the Vault puzzle to rearrange into the next layer. August 18: Roscoe Inman sends Mark requested information about deep sea creatures from the Office of Naval Research August 20th: Call from Roscoe Inman cajoling Mark for “leaving him out in the cold” and saying he has plenty of resources that Mark should use.(presumably) Mark cracks the next level of the Vault-Puzzle. Mark writes a letter to Celeste telling of his revelations about Rapture being at great depth in the ocean and his fear of repeating her mistakes. He muses on the fact that in her post-August 8th call she talked as if she thought Lutwidge was still alive. Mark wonders if she knows something she isn’t telling him. August 21: Call from Phil Isadore miffed that Mark hadn’t read the Utropolis story he sent and mentioning his interviews with Lex Harlan. Presumably he sends the tapes of his interviews. August 24: Call from Celeste suspiciously trying to insist that of course Lutwidge is dead. August 25: Cindy Meltzer's Birthday August 27: Celeste sends Mark a letter saying she was lying about Lutwidge being dead. She tells of the private detectives she employed and her influencing events to have Lutwidge put in an insane asylum. September September 1: Call form Lex Harlan telling Mark to stop calling him and saying he last saw Quain in Tollevue Mental Hospital September 2: Call from Dr. Lyman refusing to divulge any information about any patients and suggesting Mark visit . September 3: Mark doesn’t finish a letter to Stango saying he thinks he is losing his grip. Meltzer calls Detective Benny Stango asking to be taken to Tollevue. Call from Benny Stango telling Mark to stay put and that he is on his way. Stango and his men force entry into Marks office while Mark is on the phone with Phil Isadore and generally disrupt and search his office while taking him away. September 4: Mark enters Tollevue. The doctors diagnose him with depression/anxiety and prescribe him pills. Mark meets Quain/Lutwidge and is given the Rubix Puzzle. Mark solves the puzzle and gets Lutwidge/Quain’s diary September 5: Mark gets out of Tollevue with many pilfered files regarding Quain September 8: Call from Phil Isadore concerned about the ruckus he overheard during Mark’s call September9: Mark writes an apology and reply to Phil’s phone call Septmber 10: Call from Detective Stango angry that Mark used his sympathy to manipulate him September 14: Call from Dr. Lyman about some of his files going missing while Mark was at Tollevue September 16: Call from Lynch skeptical that Lutwidge is alive September 23: Call from Celeste Roget offering to have her investigators contact Mark with information on where they last found Lutwidge September 25: Call from Dash H. Carmady of Auger Detection offering his information as Celeste’s investigator. Augur Detection sends various case files about the tracking of Lynch and the last sighting of him. September 28: Call from Celeste Roget mentioning strange harassing phone calls September 29: Call from Celeste frantic about a threatening letter she received and refusing to take part in anything more that Mark will do. Mark receives a similar letter. September 30: Call from Dash Carmady refusing to give any more help since Celeste is no longer requiring him to September 31: Mark figures out the location where Celeste's detectives originally found Lutwidge at (the building originally owned by Andrew Ryan) and goes there. Inside he finds empty Adam bottles, a bunch of splicer masks, and many documents left by Lutwidge/Quain. October October 2: Mark sends out letters to all of his contacts requesting help in analyzing the box full of masks that he found at Lutwidge’s hideout October 3: call from Roscoe Inman complaining that Mark has been avoiding him and requesting info from him on his research about the Frozen Triangle. October 5: call from Benny Stango mocking Meltzer for his filing a complaint about the threatening letters. October 12: Call from “Northern Telco” about an outstanding phone bill of $58.26 which was not payed for by a bounced check that Mark sent them. Presumably Mark’s bank account has run dry. October 13: Mark goes to check Lutwidge’s lab again and sees footprints that aren’t his. When he returns to his office he feels that someone has been there while he was gone. He finds a dropped canister of film tape with the label “U.S. 570-68 35mm x 20 ISO100” and infers that it is Government Issue. October 15: Call from Dash Carmady replying to Mark. He says that Celeste Roget is still missing and he seems willing to collaborate with Mark on searching for the identity of the Red Pawn. October 16: Call from Detective Stango, skeptical of Carmady’s theory about the Red Pawn being an “Irish conman.” He shows increasing hostility towards Mark. Dash Carmady sends Mark documents about a "Jerry Lynchman," seeming to suggest that Jeremiah Lynch is the Red Pawn. October 19: Call from Amanda Meltzer's attorney, Charles Molley, about his freezing the assets of Amanda and Mark's joint bank account due to it being rapidly depleted in the course of Mark's ongoing investigations. October 20: Mark types up an increasingly disjointed letter to Phil Isidore telling of his doubts after the revelation that Lynch may be the Red Pawn. October 21: Call from Phil, trying to encourage Mark to go on with his search. It is exactly one year after Cindy was taken. Mark stays all day at the beach near his office, and when he walks home in the evening he feels like he is being followed. He hears noises during the night which keep him from sleeping, but he doesn't phone the cops. He begins to wonder if he is having "auditory hallucinations." October 22:Mark takes his morning walk on the beach and sees a giant city sand-castle with cypher letters etched in the sand. He thinks it was made by Cindy with the help of the "red eyed traveler" (the Big Sister.) He takes a picture. 0ctober 23: Call from Detective Stango. He was staking out Mark's place during the night and saw the Big Sister on the beach. He is very shook up and tells Mark "the case is officially closed." October 26: Call from Jeremiah Lynch. He is going into hiding after Detective Carmady began collaborating with law enforcement in Ireland to try and track him. October 27: Call from Roscoe Inman. He is being put under pressure by an internal investigation, but he still wants to confer with Mark on certain matters. Mark writes a letter to Phil about attempting to go back to Lutwidge's lab only to find his way blocked by men in suits. October 28: Mark receives a letter from Phil Isadore saying that he may be too busy to help much anymore, but mentioning some maritime contacts. October 29: Mark tries to go back to Lutwidge's basement lab in midtown but finds his way blocked by Government agents. November November 2: Mark receives photos from Auger Detection. They contain images of cypher symbols marked on the tiles at Lutwidge's basement lab in 1958. November 4: Mark writes a letter to Phil and prepares to head down to Baltimore Maryland to meet Phil's maritime contacts. Mark sets up a room in a ship. Phase Three Begins November 6: Charles Molley leaves a message on Mark's answering machine in Montauk, mentioning that Mark has liquidated all of his family assets and that he is going to miss his court date. November 9: Mark types a letter to Dash Carmady, summarizing the events before he boarded the ship and saying that he has not left harbor yet. Phil send Mark a message on the shortwave radio in the boat. November 10: Mark receives a letter from his wife Amanda, along with Cindy's copy of A Child's Garden of Cyphers. November 11: The boat, S.S Nellie Bly captained by Casey Ferrence, ships out at dawn, heading southeast. Unfortunately, Mark left his copy of The Frozen Triangle behind with Phil. November 12: Mark types a letter to Amanda Mark completes the "Knights Tour" and opens the third level of the Metal Box puzzle. November 13: Roscoe Inman calls on the shortwave radio. He says that he is about to be court marshaled. Mark completes the first riddle of level four of the Metal Box puzzle. November 16: Phil Isidore calls on the shortwave radio to say that he has Mark's copy of the Frozen Triangle and that he will try to have his contacts get it to him somehow. Phil has his contact post photocopies of pages from the book in major ports along the east coast. November 17: Mark has a strange conversation over dinner with the captain of the S.S Nellie Bly, Casey Ferrence. November 20: Mark stops in the port at Nassau and picks up The Frozen Triangle book that Phil Isidore had forwarded to him. Captain Ferrence picks up some strange cargo. Mark completes the second riddle of level four of the Metal Box puzzle. November 22: Mark sends a telegram to Phil Isidore requesting help about a missing page in the Frozen Triangle. November 23: A comment by Mark about AUTEC causes Captain Ferrence to make a detour into protected waters off the isle of Andros. November 24: The Nellie Bly experiences trouble with political refugee stowaways in Puerto Plata. Captain Ferrence hands them over to the local Junta militia. The captain begins to act paranoid and sets sail immediately into Tropical Storm Hedy. November 25: Roscoe Inman tries to radio Mark, but the message is garbled by the storm. November 30: The ship makes it out of the storm, avoiding a near mutiny. Mark discovers what Captain Ferrence's precious cargo is. Mark completes the third riddle of level four of the Metal Box puzzle. December December 1: Phil Isidore radios Mark mentioning strange post cards that he and his contacts have been receiving with clues about the vanished Skytrain. December 4: Lynch radios Mark to say he was the one who sent the postcard. December 6: The Nellie Bly stops in port at Tangiers, Morocco. Mark picks up an envelope from Phil Isidore containing the postcard from Lynch. Mark completes the fourth riddle of level four of the Metal Box puzzle. December 8: Mark records an interview with Seward. December 9: Mark receives a note from the Yellow Pawn and intercepts a radio transmission from her to other members of I.O.O.P. December 10: The Nellie Bly stops in Cadiz, Spain. Mark meets with the Yellow Pawn and receives information from her. December 14: The Nellie Bly docks at Le Havre, France. Captain Ferrence gets into an explosive argument with the First Mate over the Captain smuggling weapons, resulting in the First Mate and half the crew deserting. December 15: One of Celeste Roget's cottages near the border of France burns down. December 16: Mark receives a forged note from Jeremiah Lynch pretending to be Celeste Roget, asking for Mark to meet her in hotel in Paris. Mark sends a telegram to Dash Carmady offering to search for Celeste while he is stopped in France. Ulrich Broder broadcasts a news program on the radio mentioning Celeste's burned cottage. December 17: Celeste sends a radio transmission to Mark warning him not to go to Paris because it is a trap. Dash Carmady sends Mark a telegram warning the same thing. Mark misses both of the warnings as he is traveling to Paris. He arrives at the hotel to find a scene set up by Lynch to make it appear as if he intercepted and captured Celeste. Lynch tricks Mark into meeting with him to win Celeste's safety and tries to to convince him that they should work together to open Lutwidge's puzzles. They get in a struggle until Ulrich Broder intervenes and drives Mark to safety. December 18: Mark heads east to find Celeste Roget in Switzerland. December 19-22: Mark meets Celeste in Switzerland. They visit the Reichenbach falls and are accosted by Jeremiah Lynch. Lynch shoots Mark in the arm before being tackled. Celeste shoots Lynch in the leg and runs away. Mark Returns to the Nellie Bly. 1969 January January 6: Lynch sends a radio transmission to Mark, stating that he is in New York and planning to see Lutwidge. January 7: Celeste Roget sends a transmission to Mark about what happened at the falls in Switzerland. Lutwidge escapes from Tollevue Mental Hospital after Lynch threatens him to get info about the Vault Puzzle. Lynch kills an orderly in the process. The Mid-Nite Ryde broadcasts a story about Orrin Oscar Lutwidge escaping from Tollevue Mental Hospital. Benny Stango begins a Manhunt Hotline for any information about the escaped Lutwidge. January 9: Lutwidge begins to send out coded messages to all of his allies in IOOP, requesting aid in hiding from Lynch. January 10: Mark meets with the Glass Pawn (Carleton Rede) in London. Rede gives him the book Back to the Frozen Triangle. January 13: Lee Wilson Seward sends a transmission instructing Mark to meet with the Ivory Pawn in Reykjavik. January 14: Mark meets with the Ivory pawn and receives information about the Phantom Lighthouse, including a transmission recording from the English fishing vessel Hackness. Mark solves the last levels of the Vault Puzzle. January 20: The SS Nellie Bly stops a Surtsey Island and Mark takes photos of a ship wreck. January 25: A crew member claims to have sighted a boat and glowing eyes, with giggling like little girls. Captain Ferrence reverses course to intercept it and discovers an abandoned dinghy that contains a Big Daddy doll and a child's drawing encouraging Mark to go to the Lighthouse. January 29: A radio transmission from James Millard Oakes is intercepted requesting immediate evacuation. The events of BioShock 2 occur. See Also *There's Something in the Sea *BioShock Storyline *Mark Meltzer *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge fr:Chronologie du site teaser Category:History Category:Spoilers Category:Something in the Sea